


Fearless

by Nugiha



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hard of Hearing, Hearing Impaired, Original Character-centric, Rare Fandoms, Sweet Magnolias (TV) - Freeform, The Sweet Magnolias Series - Sherryl Woods, Writing Exercise, but oh well, there are literally no fics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Maddie, Dana Sue, and Helen have jobs as flight attendants.
Kudos: 5





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fearless  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Tyler 15, Kyle 14, Katie 8, and Annie 14. For story purposes; the 'history' of Sweet Magnolias has been changed, Maddie Dana Sue and Helen have a previously unmentioned fourth member to the Sweet Magnolias, The Sweet Magnolias and their families are affiliated with the airline via employment or relation, High schoolers are allowed to obtain a license to pilot private planes.  
> Fandom(s): Sweet Magnolias  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Maddie, Dana Sue, and Helen have jobs as flight attendants.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Maddie Townsend...JoAnna Garcia  
> Bill Townsend...Chris Klein  
> Tyler "Ty" Townsend...Carson Rowland  
> Kyle Townsend...Logan Allen  
> Katie Townsend...Bianca Berry Tarantino  
> Cal Maddox...Justin Bruening  
> Noreen Fitzgibbons...Jamie Lynn Spears  
> Dana Sue Sullivan...Brooke Elliott  
> Annie Sullivan...Anneliese Judge  
> Helen Decatur...Heather Headley

In what some would call a strange world, Jari Kennish was legally allowed to work for an airline. Even if he wasn't alllowed his family was well "connected." In what way Jari didn't know and didn't ask. But at fifteen he was an up and coming pilot for a popular airline. He also had " selective" deafness around others. One morning Jari piloted a twelve hour fight to Serenity, South Carolina. The door to the cockpit opened. In walked one of his flight attendants Dana Sue Sullivan. Dana explained there was a commotion going on with some of the passengers. Jari put the plane on autopilot and went to one of the compartments. Flight attendant Maddie Townsend was trying to break up an argument that had turned physical between her son Tyler "Ty" and another boy Jackson. 

"What the hell is going on here!?" Jari demanded. 

"He's an asshole and I hate him!" Ty shouted. 

"Jari I apologize for Ty's behavior, I didn't raise him like this." Maddie assured. 

"It's not your fault Maddie. But I think it's for the best if Ty and Jackson are kept far far away from each other." Jari suggested. 

"I don't want to put him with Kyle or Katie. The three of them will just start fighting." Maddie said. 

"He can sit with me at the cockpit." Jari replied. 

Though Ty argued, Maddie instructed him to go to the cockpit. On the way there, they passed Dana Sue's daughter Annie and Maddie's younger children Kyle and Katie who shot sympathetic looks to Ty. The two sat in the cockpit side by side. Jari took the plane off autopilot and began flying again. 

"I heard my mom talking with Aunt Dana Sue and Aunt Helen. Are you actually deaf?" Ty asked. 

"Hearing impaired." Jari clarified. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." 

"It's fine Ty. If you want to know something then I'd rather you just ask me." 

"Jari aren't you afraid? You know flying this plane and being hearing impaired?" Ty questioned. 

"I'm fearless." Jari replied. 

The flight continued peacefully. Jari found Ty starting to become a friend which was strange for him.

He wasn't close friends with many of the other kids around his age. Once it started to get late, Jari suggested that Ty go to sleep and sent him back to the compartment with everyone else. Dana Sue and fellow flight attendant Helen Decatur tried to convince him to sleep.

At this time there were only a couple of hours left in the flight. Jari refused at first. But the women got their way and he took a brief nap. 

He landed the flight just at the twelve hour mark. Maddie, Dana Sue, Helen, their children, and Jari watched as everyone else exited the plane. Outbound flights wouldn't go out again until the next day. Jari planned on going home. The women were having one of famous margarita nights. But being that Jari was underage he couldn't go. Ty invited Jari to hang out sometime with himself and Ty's best friend Gabe. His job was very demanding and kept him away from home. Sometimes for a couple of days. Depending on the flight schedule. Jari didn't always have the time for normal teenage stuff. He decided to take a rain check. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
